


Игры, в которые они играют

by fleursetbrumes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, SW 5.0
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleursetbrumes/pseuds/fleursetbrumes
Summary: Куроо очень соскучился по Акааши и приезжает к нему прямиком на тренировку в Академии
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 15
Collections: Holy kuroaka SW 5.0





	Игры, в которые они играют

– Куроо-сан!

У Куроо от этого «Куроо-сан» сладко тянет внизу живота. По телу расходится волна возбуждения от «Куроо-сан», сказанного строгим, требовательным тоном, как умеет только Акааши. Куроо думает, что такой тон слишком интимен для публичных мест, и Акааши следует оставить его для моментов, когда они наедине.

«Наедине» случается у них всякий раз, когда Куроо приезжает на выходные к Акааши. Акааши теперь – третьегодка и капитан волейбольного клуба Фукуродани, Куроо – студент университета. У них отношения на расстоянии, они списываются каждый день, говорят по видеосвязи или в Скайпе по вечерам, пока готовятся к урокам и парам. Куроо обожает дразнить Акааши голосовыми сообщениями, в которых делится своими откровенными фантазиями и тихо стонет в процессе. В ответ ему приходит что-то вроде: «Боже, я ненавижу тебя» и нюдсы, на которых Акааши ласкает себя и именно ненавидит Куроо.

Куроо больше нравится, когда Акааши «ненавидит» его, заходясь в пошлых стонах. 

Поэтому Куроо сейчас ждёт его в спортзале Фукуродани, где идёт тренировка волейболистов Академии. Старшие послушно отрабатывают приёмы, а первогодки сидят вокруг него практически полукругом и с горящими глазами слушают «звезду Национальных», как Куроо сам себя называет. Куроо рассказывает о прошедшем турнире – делится своим неповторим опытом и мудростью. В своё время он мысленно репетировал, как даст интервью красотке-корреспондентке будучи капитаном команды, победившей на Национальных.

Первогодки не то чтобы следуют тем вопросам, которые Куроо когда-то прогонял в воображении: им любопытнее послушать о Фукуродани и их соперниках на Весеннем турнире. В какой-то момент парни благоговейно спрашивают об Акааши: каким он был на своём втором году обучения. Куроо тоже хочет говорить об Акааши.

Вскоре он объявляется лично: выходит в зал вместе с тренером, увлечённо разговаривает с ним, держа в руках папку-планшет. «Определяли стратегию на будущую игру», – думает Куроо.

На вкус Куроо, Акааши слишком серьёзен и ему не хватает нежного поцелуя.

Первогодки, увидев приближающегося Акааши, вежливо кланяются Куроо и бегут обратно на тренировку. Вокруг шумно от ударов мячей, скрипа кроссовок и криков: «Ещё раз!», «Не переживай!» и подобных. Куроо ностальгически улыбается, когда у него в голове проносятся воспоминания о его тренировках в старшей школе. Образы с лёгкостью рассеиваются, когда Акааши оказывается прямо перед ним.

– Да, Акааши-кун? – говорит Куроо так сладко, как обычно говорит «да, любимый».

Ладонью он хлопает по скамье, призывая Акааши сесть рядом. Акааши садится.

– Перестаньте отвлекать первогодок от тренировки, – Акааши к нему на «вы» при посторонних людях, Куроо это просто обожает. Обожает, когда Акааши пытается держать дистанцию. 

– Вообще-то я передал твоим кохаям неоценимые знания и свою мудрость, – с важным видом делится он.

– Куроо-сан… – без особого энтузиазма пробует прервать Акааши, но Куроо, разумеется, не поддаётся:

– Пояснил им, что Фукуродани очень повезло соперничать в своё время с Некомой. Благодаря нашим совместным тренировочным играм и матчам, Фукуродани набрались опыта и стали сильнее. Ещё я рассказывал твоим кохаям об одном строгом к себе связующем…

К концу фразы его голос становится вкрадчивым, Куроо с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не приобнять Акааши за плечи и не начать шептать ему на ухо.

Вероятно, Акааши это улавливает и смотрит на него предупреждающе. Куроо в этом взгляде читает явное: «Тетсуро, пожалуйста, без глупостей».

Куроо, разумеется, без глупостей.

– У него холодная красота и столько тщательно скрываемой любви при взгляде на своего парня…

– Тетсуро, – тихо, практически одними губами произносит Акааши, на мгновение оттаяв. Куроо даже кажется, что тот улыбнулся самыми уголками губ, но его немного хмурые брови видит точно.

– То есть я хотел сказать, что, если они будут тебя слушаться, то под твоим чутким руководством станут даже мощнее Бокуто, и ваша команда снова выиграет Национальные. С твоим индивидуальным подходом…

– Давай отойдём.

Куроо охотно соглашается, потому что соскучился. 

Они выходят из спортзала и через мучительно долгие минуты оказываются в полутёмном коридоре, где горит лишь пара лампочек. Куроо хищно ухмыляется и сразу же прижимает Акааши к стенке; одна его рука придерживает затылок, уберегая от удара, пальцы второй – нежно поглаживают щёку и шею.

Акааши не сопротивляется: знает, что бесполезно. Куроо доволен и улыбается, целует жадно, распаляя. Акааши много не надо – он заводится с пол-оборота и отвечает напористо, так, что у Куроо голова кругом. 

Куроо оставляет короткие касания губ на подбородке, плавно спускается на шею. Кончиком языка Куроо влажно скользит по кадыку, выписывает неведомые узоры на нежной коже и ухмыляется, когда слышит шумный протяжный выдох. Акааши склоняет голову набок и подставляется под мягкие губы. Куроо выцеловывает вдоль и чувствует напряжение не только под губами, но и у себя в штанах. Внизу живота приятно тянет. Куроо по-хозяйски укладывает руки на задницу Акааши.

– Тетсуро, мы ещё в Академии, – Акааши пытается говорить твёрдо, но шёпот хриплый от возбуждения.

– Угу, – выдыхает Куроо, опаляя шею горячим дыханием. Знает, наглец, какая у Акааши чувствительная кожа в этом месте и бесстыдно этим пользуется.

Куроо оглаживает задницу Акааши, скользя по гладкой ткани тренировочных шорт, сжимает упругие ягодицы и слегка разводит их в стороны. Кончиком носа Куроо ведёт от ворота чужой футболки к мочке уха и вниз, вдыхая знакомый аромат. 

Одними губами Куроо невесомо касается шеи, оставляя незамысловатые узоры, мягко прихватывает нежнейшую кожу: хочет оставить свои метки, но ещё рано. Куроо слегка отстраняется и смотрит на Акааши со стороны. Тот шумно выдыхает, и его губы остаются призывно раскрытыми. Ресницы подрагивают. Куроо нравится наблюдать за тем, как заводится в его руках Акааши, как начинает метаться между желанием продолжения и долгом.

Чувствует ли Куроо вину за это? Конечно нет.

Чувствует ли Куроо необходимость протолкнуть колено между ног Акааши? Определённо.

Именно это он и делает, когда Акааши проникновенно говорит:

– Ты заноза в моей заднице даже теперь, когда мы не соперники в волейболе.

– Спасибо, Кейджи, – довольно мурчит Куроо. – Только скажи, и в твою задницу войдёт нечто более приятное.

Акааши качает головой и пробует воззвать к совести, пока ещё можно притормозить:

– Вообще-то я капитан волейбольной команды…

– И от этого ещё горячее, – беззастенчиво делится Куроо и поглаживает подушечками пальцев чужую поясницу, забравшись под футболку.

– ...и должен проводить тренировку, Тетсуро. Если хочешь, чтобы я освободился пораньше, помоги мне с этим.

– А может лучше с _этим?_ – не унимается он, намекая на более приятное занятие.

– Ты невозможен.

Акааши тяжело вздыхает и нечитаемо смотрит на Куроо. Куроо проникается.

– А если у меня нет с собой формы?

– В таком случае тебе придётся тихо сидеть на скамье или даже пойти домой, если тренер не разрешит остаться… – с деланным сожалением сообщает Акааши, и Куроо морщит нос от такой перспективы. – И это грустно, ведь ты бы мог встать по ту сторону сетки, как раньше, подстраивать наши якобы случайные касания, когда мы окажемся напротив друг друга. Ты бы заводился от азарта, ведь я не единожды обойду твои блоки и улыбнусь тебе.

Куроо чувствует, что распаляется от брошенного вызова не меньше, чем от самого Акааши, и это чертовски нравится.

– Это ты невозможен, Акааши Кейджи!..

Губы Куроо складываются в ухмылку, но Акааши тут же, на опережение, сцеловывает её. Куроо уверен, что Акааши уже передумал насчёт тренировки, когда чувствует в задних карманах джинсов чужие руки. Они, не стесняясь, поглаживают ягодицы, и Куроо даже сбивается, тихо выдыхает прямо в поцелуй. 

Акааши подносит блестящий прямоугольник презерватива к лицу Куроо, и невинности его улыбки могут позавидовать ангелы. 

– Надо же, как интересно получилось. 

– Сообщу тренеру и обрадую своих кохаев, что сегодня с нами Куроо-семпай, – деловито сообщает Акааши и мягко выпутывается из объятий.

Куроо демонстративно фырчит, распираемый гордостью, и игриво шлёпает Акааши по заднице, когда нагоняет.

– Это я сражу тебя своими блоками и не только ими, – на последней фразе Куроо выразительно играет бровями, – как уже делал сотни раз.

– Разумеется.

Акааши лукаво улыбается, и Куроо ловит очередную стрелу в своё любящее сердце.


End file.
